Midnight Madness
Midnight Madness is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 23rd September 1991, 3rd February 1992, It got re-released by Disney Videos on 30th October 1995, 17th August 1998, It got re-released by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 11th November 2002 and 10th November 2003. Trailers and info Original 1991 release The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 1992 Re-release # Walt Disney Home Video Late 1991 - Song of the South, Talespin, Gummi Bears, DuckTales, and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: I Love to Laugh # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "The Sword in the Stone", "Dumbo", "Song of the South" and "Alice in Wonderland". 1995 Re-release 'Opening' # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". 'Closing' # Disney Videos children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Aladdin's Arabian Adventures", "Winnie the Pooh", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Disney's Sing-Along Songs: from Pocahontas - Colours of the Wind", "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures" and "Disney's Storybook Favourites (Coming to Video in 1996)". # Mickey's Fun Songs with clips of "Let's Go to the Circus" and "Campout at Walt Disney World". 1998 Re-release # Hercules (Now Available on Video) # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action (Available Now on Video) # Peter Pan (Now Available on Video) # Lady and the Tramp (Only Available until January 1999) # Flubber (Coming Soon on Video) # George of the Jungle (Coming Soon on Video) 2002 Re-release # Walt Disney Home Entertainment Video Piracy Warning # Disney DVD (Pure Digital Magic, Pure Disney Fun) # Walt Disney Christmas Magic (On Disney DVD and Video) # 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (Only on Disney DVD and Video) # Lilo and Stitch (On Disney DVD and Video) # Beauty and the Beast: The Special Edition (On Disney DVD and Video) 2003 Re-release # Walt Disney Home Entertainment Video Piracy Warning # Disney DVD (Pure Digital Magic, Pure Disney Fun) # Brother Bear (Coming Only to Theatres) # Piglet's Big Movie (Coming Soon to Disney DVD and Video) # Finding Nemo (Coming Soon to DVD and Video) # Disney's Winter Wonderland (Coming to Disney DVD and Video, Christmas 2003) Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:2002 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo from 2001 to 2008 Category:2003 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Late 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992